The End Of An Era
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Taken from most POVs. The lose of someone they love. If you enjoy please read Intervebtion. It should be up soon!


**DISCLAIMER: I only own Elle, unfortunately**

--------------------------------Ryan POV--------------------------

I knew something was off. It was my day off and I woke up at six thirty, two hours before I should have. Not only that but I felt a sudden urge to go the lab. I can't explain it. I just needed to go. Maybe I felt bad for the argument Horatio and I had last night and I really needed to apologize. Put things right. I got up, got ready and went to the lab.

------------------------------Calleigh's POV---------------------

I got up at six-fifteen. I had been thinking about him all night. He seemed so sad. So unlike him. He had been distant with us all, especially Ryan. It was as though he knew something bad was going to happen. He only smiled when we laughed and when Ryan left, chasing after him like that. I knew something was wrong. In my dreams of him, Horatio said only one word, " Goodbye," and walk away. I made up my mind right then. I was going to see him. I got dressed and headed for the lab.

----------------------------Delko's POV------------------------------

Normally on my day off. I wake up at nine and go for a run to the beach. Instead, I got up at six-forty-five and ran in the direction of the lab. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Horatio did pull me aside yesterday, talk to me about Marisol and Speed, about how proud they would be of me. Maybe it was because Mari's anniversary and Tim's birthday were coming up but it still bothered me.

I arrived at the lab and saw Cal and Wolfe get out of their cars and looked at each other. I thought it was their day off, I called out and ran up to them. They told me what they had felt this morning as i had told them and together we walked into the lab and hopped on the elevator. We got off on the thirty-fifth floor, the one with Horatio's office and walked in its direction.

We stopped when we saw Stetler and other IAB officers rummaging around drawers and files and in the locker room with evidence boxes.

-----------------------------Stetler's POV--------------------------------

"Sergeant!"

I looked at the officer who called me and looked where he had indicated. I saw the CSIs and stared at them with sorrow as they stared at me in confusion. They looked like puppies or lost children, my heart ached for them. Wolfe was in the middle, Calleigh and Delko on either side.

" Will I go talk to them."

"No. I will." I regained myself and grabbed the two letters we had found earlier from the officer, one we had found in his office, opened, one we had found at his house, addressed to Wolfe. I didn't want to tell them but I knew I had to. I walked over to them and told them what happened. " A neighbour went to see Horatio this morning, called it in. There was blood in the kitchen a match to him. We questioned the neighbour, his story checks out. Music was blaring from his house. Checked it out. Horatio's missing, presumed dead. There was no other evidence and everyone who has a grudge checks out. this is a cold case until something more comes up, which it probably won't." I handed the letter to Wolfe. " We found this for you on his study desk. I think he knew something was going to happen." The look on his face made my heart ache even more then before. I steeped forward and said as reassuringly and quiet as possible, " You can open it whenever you're ready." I stepped back and grew back to "official" mode. " He also left this."

I took out the other letter. " It says he wants Wolfe in charge." They all just stared at me, tears in Ryan's eyes. I wanted to comfort him but I knew I couldn't. " I plan on respecting his wishes."

" That'll be a first," Delko scoffed. I hated playing the bad guy all the time.

Alexx, Natalia, Eleanor and Tripp arrived. " What's going on?" the Texan asked.

I turned to Eric. " If you wouldn't mind explaining. Wolfe, if you'll follow me please." Ryan looked at the letter in his hand and walked obediently behind me, glancing back. I led into an empty interrogation room adn the next time he looked at his friends, Delko had his arm around Calleigh and Natalia, while Tripp comforted Alexx, and Elle just stood there, frozen. I turned back to Ryan who was still looking at the letter in his hands. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me and them. . Their friend, mentor, was gone and things were about to change dramatically.

"Now... down to business." I also knew he was scared. Of what the letter might contain. Of the pain it might bring. Of the worry he might have with protecting _Horatio Caine's _city. I was too.

**A/N: Well There you go folks. If you want to find out how they get on please read the follow-up, "Intervention" which should be up and running soon enough. Reviews loved:)**


End file.
